It's Your Choice
by dudeNgaSkxawng
Summary: AU: Alex Russo is your average popular trouble maker with one. slight. problem. She's dating one guy but has fillings for another. This is HER story. I'm proud to say this story is finished.
1. Chapter 1

He leaned against the kitchen counter watching her make a sandwich. She looked up at him her curly black hair bouncing slightly. "You still haven't told me why you're here Jackson." She stated using his last name.

He smirked at her, "Why does it matter Russo? You know you want me here."

She rolled her hazel colored eyes. "Okay one; gross. And two; I have a boyfriend who really isn't afraid to hit you."

He set his ocean blue eyes on her, "Who Greyback? What's that dude going to do? Hit me with paint brushes?"

"He can throw a punch," she defended.

"Yea like your brother," he retorted.

"Hey leave Justin out of this." She walked around the counter and over to her brightly colored red couch. She dropped herself down on it and rested her feet on the coffee table in front of her. She set her plate on her stomach and grabbed her art magazine.

He leaned on the back frame of the couch looking over her shoulder at the art magazine. She looked up from her magazine and stared in front of her for awhile. Then she slowly turned to him with a look of confusion and creeped-out-ness. "Can I help you Percy?"

"Yea you can date that door knob you dating and go out with me," he told her looking straight into her eyes.

"Percy-"

"I know, I know. Look I leave, he's probably coming over here anyway." He walked backward towards the door, "But if you ever get tired of the dog mix American history painter you know where I am." Then he left with a small wave.

It wasn't less then two minutes later that her boyfriend walked in, "Hey Alex, I drew Abraham Lincoln with a German Shepard's head."

Alex looked up from her art magazine and nodded, taking a quick glance at it. "That's amazing." To bad her mind was still on the fact that she liked _two_ guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex arrived at school late once again. Of course she had Harper text to tell her when the text was clear so Mr. Laritate couldn't give her another detention. "And what do you think you're doing?" a male voice said from behind her.

She jumped and turned toward the stairs to see known other then Percy Jackson. "Jeez Percy don't do that."

He smirked at her descending the last few steps. "You didn't answer my question."

"So you keep telling me," Alex muttered going to her locker. Louder she said, "If I told you, I know you won't believe me."

He leaned on the locker next to hers, "Try me. You never know I might."

She looked him over to see if he was telling the truth. With Percy Jackson you never know, he's just that way. His posture was the same as always, so she wasn't really sure tell she looked in his eyes. This wasn't always the best idea considering they usually made her knees buckle. His eyes showed that he really wanted to know, that he was genuinely curious about why she was late… _again_.

"I was helping my next door neighbor bring her groceries to her apartment." Percy raised an eyebrow, "See I told you, you wouldn't believe me." She gestured to his face.

He licked his lips and gave her a genuine smile. "No I believe you. And now your brother owes me five bucks."

Alex gave him a confused look. "What?"

"A while back I made a bet with your brother that you could go at least _one_ decent thing. You just told me you did; now he owes me five bucks."

She nodded understanding what he meant before turning back to her locker and pulling out her history book. She could still feel Percy's eyes on her as grabbed a pencil – though she really didn't need one – and shut her locker. She turned back to him and saw that he had a thoughtful look. "Thinkin' hard?"

Before he could answer a voice yelled out, "PERCY!" they both turned to see Annabeth jogging over to them. "Percy, Mr. Laritate is coming down the hall looking for you." She warned. She didn't even take a second glance at Alex, not that Alex would blame her. Everyone knows Annabeth likes Percy, well except Percy. And Percy makes it clear he likes Alex which probably just makes Annabeth frustrated more then ever.

Percy nodded. He grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her down the hall waving good-bye to Annabeth as he left. He turned his head toward her, "She must be pissed that I'm helping you out."

"What? Why?" Alex asked.

"Because she likes me and I can't seem to return the feelings." He told her looking ahead of him. "Though I know the feeling," he muttered so softly Alex was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to hear it. If only he knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex walked around the dinner checking all the sugar, or at least that's what she tells her dad. It was more of she didn't want to take orders.

"Alex look," Harper said from coming up behind her. Alex turned to see Percy walking in with Zeke and Justin.

"Do you ever wonder how those three became friends?" Alex asked going back to "check" the sugar.

"What do you mean?" Harper asked following her around.

"Well Percy's the captain of the swim team, one of the most popular kids in school, and he then he decides to hang out with my _brother_? I just find it a little odd." Alex explained, pointing out her opinion to her friend.

Harper nodded but then came back with a, "What about Grover?"

"What about Grover?" Alex asked taking a seat by the counter. She put her elbow on the counter, head in palm.

"Well you know he's got that…" Harper trailed off gesturing to her legs.

"Doesn't matter." She replied, "Grover's one of the funniest dude's I've ever meet."

"Got that right," Percy said coming up to him. "He came on a trip with me and my mom to Vegas once. He got super hyped on soda that ended up asking like six girls to marry him. Next day didn't even remember it."

Alex smiled amusingly over at him. "Really?"

"Dead serious. Two of the six girls came up to him the next day arguing about it. When he said he didn't remember they poured their drinks on him." He then pulled out his iPhone and showed them the back round. It was a picture of two girls; one blonde, one red-headed both holding upside down cups over Grover's mop of curly black hair.

"Oh wow," Alex said trying to hold back her laughter. This was probably the best thing she saw _ever_. "You should have recorded it."

"Trust me I wish I did," he told her turning the phone to him to see the picture. "Now Grover keeps trying to steel my phone," he looked at her, "he had yet to know it sent it to my phone."

"You're evil," Alex told him, "It's something worthy of me to call you my friend." As soon as those words left her mouth she regretted them. Percy's eyes dimmed of the happiness that was there. "Percy –" but she couldn't finish because next thing she knew Mason came over to them.

"Hello," his rich British accent showing, "what's going on?"

"Nothing," Percy replied, his blue eyes still on Alex, "I was just leaving."

"Percy –" Alex tried again, but it was to late her was already heading back to Justin and Zeke. It was then did she drop her head into her forearms.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex looked behind her to just in time to see Percy arrived. Her parents were letting her have a party in the dinner – which she was still in shock about – and the party was going great. Well it was until Percy walked in with Annabeth kind of hanging on his arm. Annabeth wasn't being cling-y but hanging there like a girlfriend would.

If you asked Alex if it bothered her she'd probably say yes, which would be a lie. It bothered her _very_ much to see Annabeth and Percy acting all _couple-y_. Harper saw the look in Alex's eyes and proceeded to give her a comforting hug.

Percy locked eyes with Alex for a second before turning his gaze back to Annabeth. He told her something before removing his arm from her grip and walked toward Alex. "Hey can I talk to you."

Harper released Alex and went to talk to Zeke. "Um, yea. Sure." Alex replied. She motioned for him to follow her then went to the spiral stairs.

He followed her all the way to her apartment living room before he started to talk. "What's with the look?"

"What look?" Alex asked confused. She really hoped she did well on hiding her feelings, apparently not.

"The hurt look you had when you saw me and Annabeth. You don't have a right to have that look."

Alex raised an eyebrow at him. "And how come? Why can't I have a hurt look on my face?"

"Because you've got Mason." He told her throwing his hands up. "There's no need to be hurt about me and Annabeth."

"Me and Mason broke up." Alex muttered looking away.

"Wait, what?"

She looked up at him, her brown eyes connecting with his blue ones. "I broke up with Mason."

"_You_ broke up with – when did this happen?" Alex could tell Percy was genuinely confused.

Alex shook her head, "A while back. So _yes_ Percy Jackson I have a right to have a hurt face. But I'm gonna go back to my party and imagine that I'm not hurt and probably completely ignore you and Annabeth the rest of the night." She headed for the door and as she passed him patted him on the back, "But I guess you just missed you chance." Even though she said it as if she was teasing him you could tell she meant it. You could tell that it bothered her that he _did_ miss his chance.

And if Alex Russo looked at Percy Jackson at that very moment she would seen his own look of pain, knowing that he once again couldn't have her.


	5. It's The Final Chapter

Alex walked into school for the first time that month on time. Not just ON ime but early, school hadn't even started yet.

She walked over to her locker, opened it, and started getting out her books fr her first period class. She was still tired so she really didn't notice Percy walk up to her.

"Hey," his voice made her jump.

She turned around to see that Percy was so close that she could probably kiss him. "Hey."

He took a deep breath, "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me."

She raised an eyebrow, "What about Annabeth? Aren't you two dating now or something." Her voice doesn't sound, which she's proud of, she sounds curious like genuinely wants to know.

The blacked boy shakes his head, "No. She was just my date to your party." He looks down at his shoes, "I told her I couldn't date her anymore because I was in love," at this point he paused and looked up at her, looking straight in her eyes, "you."

Alex's breath catches, she wasn't expecting that."You love me?"

He nodded, "I love the fact that your not afraid of getting in trouble, of the fact that when you help someone you're actual helping them, and I love the fact that you care for your family even though you try really hard not to show it. Alex I hunk youre perfect and," but he didn't get to finish because it was then that Alex decided to kiss him.

It finally happened, the thing he's been waiting to happen since he'd met one Alex Russo, he's finally got that kiss.


End file.
